Super Mario 64 Adventure
by Me and my pet chain chomp
Summary: Our faithful hero, and Miles, both go on the most awesome and crazy adventure, filled to the pack with enemies, stars, Miles' mean conversations about Mario games, and of course, the yippee hero himself.


Super Mario 64 Adventure

Chapter 1: The Key

_The wind howled and the trees swayed in the beginning of the Mushroom Kingdom castle._

_Suddenly, a pipe had risen up from the ground and a plumber with an almost magnificent mustache (an almost magnificent mustache as Mario's.) jumped out from the pipe, failing to stick the landing._

Miles: Ouch! Dang it! I can never stick that landing!

Camera Man: That's because you're not Mario.

Miles: *rolls eyes* Yeah, I think I know that. So where am I?

Camera Man: …

Miles: Hello? Anyone here? Where am I? Why am I here?

_Suddenly, another pipe exploded out from nowhere, sending Miles to a tree, thus breaking it, thus sending an army of Ravens to attack him without mercy, while another plumber with no mustache at all jumped out and stuck that landing perfectly._

Luke: Ha! Ha! I did it! Yes! I stuck the landing! Yaaaaay!

Audience: Yaaaaay!

_Once Miles saw Luke, he got up, brushed off all the poop from the Ravens, and crossed his arms._

Miles: Luke! What the Underwhere are you doing here?

Luke: Oh hi brother! It's so nice to see you here!

_Luke then gave his older brother a big hug which almost squeezed the life out of him._

Luke: To be honest bro, I don't know why either. I was busy making stories on my computer when all of a sudden I was transported to the Mushroom Kingdom! 64-style!

Miles: Choking… me…

Luke: Oh sorry.

_Luke let's go._

Miles: So this is the Mushroom Kingdom?

Luke: 64-style!

Miles: Yeah, yeah, I know but, the Mushroom Kingdom? I hate Mario games! Out of all the games I could've been transported to and I have to be in a Mario game? Why couldn't I be in Sonic instead?

Luke: Um, I don't know. You might want to consult the author about that, bro.

Miles: Maybe I will!

Luke: (ignoring Miles) But isn't this amazing? I get to have my own Mario adventure!

_Luke then runs around like crazy, hitting trees, climbing trees, poking trees, and jumping off trees until a letter popped into his hand._

Luke: *gasps* Miles!

_Luke runs over to Miles who is busy writing a consult letter to me._

Miles: …And I hope you burn in- oh hey Luke. Whatcha got there?

_Luke then shows Miles the letter._

Luke: It's a letter from that cool princess! Peach, right? Well I got a letter from her! Read it!

Miles: Why do I have to read it?

_Luke immediately turns to wide-eyes and has a small tear coming out from his right eye._

Luke: Because youw my big bwothew. And big bwothews wead stuff to their othew bwothews.

Miles: Awww, you know I can't resist your cuteness.

Luke: *smiles*

Miles: And that's why I'm wearing these protective cute-proof glasses.

_Luke's smile fades._

Luke: Can't you just read it?

Miles: Hmmm, fine. But you owe me.

Luke: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll give you my entire allowance.

Miles: *Ahem* It says, Dear faithful hero, and Miles, the reason you are here is because Mario has failed to rescue the princess. So, you will take his place for now. Go to the castle doors and rescue that princess! Good luck adventurer, and Miles.

_Miles then crumbles up the paper and crosses his arms._

Miles: Stupid… Mario… game…

Luke: Oh. My. Goooosh! We get to save a princess! Yeeeaaaahhh!

_Luke immediately runs towards the castle doors and tries to open it._

Luke: Hey! It won't open!

Miles: And it also says that you need a key from a rabbit or something.

Luke: A rabbit? A key? An adventure!

_Miles face-palms himself as he sees Luke run everywhere to find a rabbit._

Luke: Found it!

_Miles rushes up to him, only to find a scared rabbit._

Luke: Awwww, look at the poor little guy. He's so scared.

_Luke bends down and pets the rabbit on the head._

Luke: It's okay little guy. All I need is the key. We won't hurt you.

Miles: *face-palms* Luke, stop. Just lemme do it.

_Miles then grabs the rabbit, thus causing the rabbit to latch onto his face._

Miles: AAAGGGHHH! Get it off! Get if off! Get it off!

Luke: Here's the key!

_Luke then happily walks off calmly as he unlocks the door to the castle and walks inside, leaving Miles alone._


End file.
